


The Devil Gets a Friend

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to introduce Lucifer to a friend of his. The Winchesters fear for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Gets a Friend

Gabriel was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Ever since he'd promised the Winchesters to stop pranking mortals he'd had nothing to do. No just desserts. No teaching lessons. No tricks-just-for-the-heck-of-it. Life stank. He had to keep the promise or the Winchesters would try to kill him when he came to visit. Sam and Dean were hilarious, especially when annoyed, and Gabriel had missed his sweet little brother, Castiel. Usually when bored he'd go bug them, but they were currently hunting a dull old ghost. Suddenly, the Trickster had an idea. The Winchesters should have worded his promise better.

* * *

"Hey Luci," Gabe called in a sing-song voice. His brother spun around.

"Hello, Gabriel. Why exactly are you here?" the devil queried.

"Well, I figured since the whole Apocalypse thing doesn't seem to be going anywhere fast you might want something to occupy you. Being the crazily amazing brother that I am, I decided to introduce you to this guy. You two will fit together better than two peas in a pod," the archangel was bouncing excitedly.

"What crazy prank is this supposed to be?"

"No prank. Just familial love."

"As the devil I lie regularly. I can tell you are not telling the truth. Who is this 'guy' you think I'll like. By the way, I doubt whatever fantasy you're harbouring will happen. I don't like people- of any kind. Ever."

"I know him from my time as Loki-"

"You don't seriously think I'd enjoy the company of one of your barbaric pagan friends?"

"I know you hate my Norse adoptive family. This guy I thought you might prefer because he's a Greek."

"I'll admit the Greeks are more civilized, but I still doubt you will find a person whose company I enjoy."

"I'd forgotten how annoying it is to try and talk to you," Gabriel conjured a lollipop, "Lighten up. You and he are so similar it's scary. Both very into 'doom and gloom', 'death and destruction', all that crazy shit."

"He is sounding like someone I wouldn't mind getting to know, who is he?"

"Hades, Greek god of the Underworld. I met him at one of the Pagan get-togethers a few centuries ago. Those are such fun, did I tell you about the time Dionysus, Bacchus and I-"

"Only a million times."

* * *

Now that Lucifer was willing to meet Hades Gabriel just needed to get Hades willing to meet Lucifer.

"Hiya, Hades," Gabriel said, walking into Hades palace. (This was not in Hell, rather an underground temple.)

"Hello, Loki. What brings you here?"

"I know someone who I think needs a friend."

"And this gives you a reason to be at my palace? I'm not exactly known for being a friendly god."

"My…um…friend isn't either. That's why I thought you two would do so well together."

"What's you not-friend like?"

"He enjoys chaos war and mayhem; his hobbies are killing and torturing, and all that fun stuff. He's currently occupied with trying to destroy the world. I believe he's taking the whole thing too seriously and needs a buddy, like you, that he can hang out with."

"You thought I would do well getting someone to relax and 'hang out'?"

"Not really, I just figured you were the only person I knew he'd put up with long enough to get friendly."

"Who is this mystery man?"

"Lucifer, the Devil."

"How do you know the Devil?"

"Funny you should ask…it's a long story."

"Fine, Loki, keep your secrets. I will give friendship with the Devil a chance."

"Great. You're the best. Thanks." And he vanished.

* * *

The next week Gabriel came to Sam with a message from Lucifer. It seemed the Devil had decided the Apocalypse was taking too long, so he decided to give up on it. He would no longer pester the young hunter into becoming his vessel or make any personal attempts to kill his brother. The Devil made no promises for his children. The news came as a shock and relief to Team Freewill. Sam, noticing the Archangels smirk, demanded an explanation.

"I just got Luci a friend. Who knew what changes a having a buddy would cause the Devil.

"Who did you find willing to be friends with Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Hades," the trickster seemed proud.

"Like Greek-god-of-Underworld Hades?" Sam gaped.

"The one and only."

"Are you crazy? Letting those two meet…the things they could come up with. I'm surprised this didn't speed up the Apocalypse."

"Chill, Sammy. They're just taking a break from evil."

"But they could have decided to destroy Earth together. Why would you risk that?"

"I was bored; you wouldn't let me prank mortals. I _had_ to mess with gods and angels instead."


End file.
